Restless
by BooksNotBoys
Summary: Shiro is sexually frustrated, and enlists the princess to help. He didn't expect her to be so ready for it, though. [Part 4 of Funky Space Lube. Can be read alone.]


**This was a doozy. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Shiro was restless.

Not in a physical sense. He was working out, and going on missions with the team, and getting things done. He was proud of all they were accomplishing, and in all other aspects he was fine but… he was restless. Sexually.

And it embarrassed him.

He never really thought about sex while they were in Paladin mode - he didn't have the time. When they weren't fighting Galra or giving aid to planets, they were strategizing for their next move. If they weren't doing that, the paladins were off doing whatever they did in their free time, and Shiro was left to entertain himself. Often, at least of them would allow him to hang around, asking questions or just enjoying their presence. Sometimes, though, he found himself alone, left only to his thoughts - and that's when he thought about his own carnal needs.

He masturbated, and he wasn't ashamed of it, but sometimes it wasn't enough. Sometimes he just wanted to be fucked. He hadn't been properly fucked since he left for the Kerberos mission, and that fact always startled him, and made him miss Matt. They'd been rebuilding their relationship, but with Matt busy with the rebels, they hadn't had time to get physically affectionate. He needed to be fucked, and he knew he would have to ask someone. The problem was figuring out who.

He wasn't going to ask any strange alien. He just couldn't. He wasn't brave enough, for one, and if he did, he'd have to make up an excuse to give the others, and he wasn't brave enough for that either. He didn't want a relationship - he just wanted sex.

With a sigh, he sat up in bed, head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. Matt wouldn't be back for a while; Keith might have helped him, but he seemed to be doing just fine with Lance (they swore they weren't interested in each other, but Shiro wasn't blind.) Hunk and Pidge were… something else, and he wasn't close enough to them to ask. Coran was out. Shiro threaded his fingers in his hair, groaning in frustration. The only person left was Allura.

Shiro thought over his relationship with the princess. They'd become quite close during their time in space, spending time together when they could, when the paladins were busy with each other. She'd let him know that he could come to her with any problem, but he was fairly sure she didn't mean sexual frustration.

Groaning, he threw himself backward on the bed again.

Maybe he should just ask. Worst case scenario, she would reject him, and he'd go back to be frustrated until Matt got back. Their relationship was open, so Shiro knew he wouldn't be mad that he'd sought out another partner. But it was the princess, for crying out loud!

He sat up once again. To hell with it. He would just ask. He made his way out of his room.

It was late enough that everyone had gone to bed, but Shiro knew Allura would still be awake. They'd had a few late night conversations before, mostly on the deck or in the lounge. Shiro knew as many of Allura's fears and dreams as she knew of his own. They were open and honest with each other, and that thought helped him breath a little easier as he approached her door. He hesitated for a moment, then knocked. "Princess?"

After a moment, the door opened, and there Allura stood, wearing a plush, pink robe. Some of the space mice rested on her shoulder. "Oh, hello Shiro! What can I do for you?"

Shiro swallowed audibly. "Um, would it be alright if we talked in private?"

Allura nodded. "Of course! Come in." she stepped back, allowing Shiro to enter the room. The door whooshed shut behind them. Allura went over to her bed, sitting down on it, and the Space mice scattered.

"Is everything all right, Shiro? You look uneasy."

Shiro nodded slowly, scratching the back of his neck. "Um, well…" Now that he was there, he wasn't sure if he could ask. How do you ask a princess to fuck you without sounding like a creep?

Allura must have seen the war going on in his head, because she patted a spot on the bed beside her. Shiro sat down. "Shiro, whatever it is, you can tell me. I may not be able to help, but I will not judge you." she said.

Shiro felt his face turn red. Even with her assurance that she wouldn't judge him he couldn't help but feel that what he was asking might have been crossing a line. "I don't think this is is a problem you can help me with, princess."

"Let me decide that."

Shiro hesitated a moment longer, then said, "I-I'm… frustrated."

Allura's face remained calm. "About what?"

"I-I mean um." He coughed. "Sexually."

Allura's eyebrows rose, and Shiro felt he could die. This was dumb. She was a princess, it was too inappropriate! Red faced, he got up to leave, but Allura grabbed his sleeve, yanking him back down.

"I'm sorry, Princess, I shouldn't have-"

"I can help."

Shiro's eyes widened. Allura smiled. "It's perfectly normal to seek physical pleasure, Shiro. I'm glad you trusted me enough to come to me about it. What exactly can I do for you?"

For a moment, Shiro was unable to form a sentence. The princess… was offering to help? Allura stared at him, and he realized he hadn't answered her question.

"Uh… I need - need to be fucked." Shiro whispered, and Allura nodded.

"Alright, I can do that for you. Would you like to do it now?"

"Now?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

He was dreaming. He was sure of it. There was no possible way that the princess was offering to have sex with him - to fuck him. Allura must have sensed his malfunction, rolling her eyes and stripping out of her robe. She was only wearing a pink nightgown underneath. She straddled Shiro's legs, taking his face in her hands.

"We will only go as far as you want, Shiro. Tell me to stop and I'll stop."

He didn't want her to stop, at all. Running his hands up her arms and to her shoulders, he gently pulled her forward, gasping into the kiss. Her lips were soft, and Shiro found himself already getting hard. Allura ground her hips down gently, and Shiro whimpered against her lips.

"I have an assortment of toys and lube we can use, but it depends on what you're looking for. What do you want me to do for you, Shiro?"

Shiro swallowed audibly. "Y-You can choose. I trust you."

Allura nodded once, face serious. Standing up, she slid her nightgown off, and Shiro's eyes widened at the sight of her body. Allura smirked.

"Take off your clothes and lay back on the bed." She commanded, and Shiro scrambled to comply. He climbed onto the bed, hands resting by head as he stared at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe that it was happening - he was finally getting fucked. By a princess. He shivered, taking a deep breath.

He could hear Allura moving around the room, and after a moment, she asked. "How do you feel about being bound?"

He groaned softly. "Yes, please."

"Perfect." The sound of more rummaging.

"Should I ask why you're so easy going about this?"

"What is it Lance said the other day? Don't look a gift cow in the mouth?"

Shiro chuckled, his nervousness easing a bit. "Horse, princess. Gift horse."

"Right." She chuckled, and finally came back to the bed. She pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder before dropping her things onto the bed. She picked up a long piece of black ribbon, quickly and securely tying his hands together and to a bar on her bed frame. Allura climbed on the bed, straddling him, and smoothed her hands up and down his arms. Shiro shuddered at the touch.

"I've always wanted to touch your muscles." She murmured, and Shiro chuckled shakily. Allura grabbed a bottle off of the bed, tipping some of the liquid onto her fingers and sliding one into Shiro. He grunted, back arching as Allura prepped him. The feeling of someone else's fingers stretching him open made his blood sing. When Allura was satisfied with her work, she sat back for a moment, just watching. Shiro wondered why - then gasped as a flash of pleasure shot up his spine. Crying out, his back arched, hole clenching, and Allura chuckled to herself.

"W-What-"

"It's a special lubricant made to increase pleasure. I thought you might like it." She picked something up, and Shiro's eyes widened at the sight of the strap-on, only slightly shorter than his own cock but just as thick. Allura put it on and lowered it to his hole, but didn't push.

"Are you ready?" Allura asked. Shiro nodded frantically, and Allura pushed in. Shiro groaned, throwing his head back. Allura bottomed out and waited for him to adjust to the intrusion.

Shiro struggled gently against the restraints, his body tingling with want, with need. "P-Princess…" he begged, "please…"

She nodded, smirking. "Of course." Lifting his legs until they rested on her shoulder, Allura pulled out before slamming back in. Shiro howled, eyes screwed shut as Allura fucked him. His cock bobbed between them, leaking precum.

"P-Princess, please, please, t-touch me."

Allura shook her head, her pace never slowing. "I want to see you climax untouched. Can you do that for me?"

Shiro nodded, his thoughts blurry. Pleasure was racing all over his body, the strap-on was rubbing right against his prostate. But it wasn't enough, not quite.

Allura saw the upset on his face. "What do you need, Shiro?"

Shiro could barely answer, body twisting and jerking at he was fucked. "I...I…. your hand."

"My hand?"

"My neck."

Understanding flashed on Allura's face, and Shiro groaned as he felt her hand against his throat, squeezing gently, a beautiful threat. She pushed his head to the side, pinning him down, and he could feel his orgasm creeping ever closer.

"You look so beautiful like this," Allura murmured, "pinned down, at my mercy. How does it feel, Shiro?"

"G-Good!"

Allura giggled. "God, I'd love to see you tied up, on your knees, gagged, shaking with a vibrating toy and unable to cum."

The imagine flashed in Shiro's mind, and he gasped as his orgasm hit him like a freight train. His eyes rolled back, back arching painfully as he came, cock twitching as he came over his stomach. Allura fucked him through it, thrusts slowing as he came down. She released his face, slowly pulling out and sitting back on her knees as she caught her breath. Taking off the toy, she put it to the side, pressing a soft kiss to his leg before putting them down. She then got up, untying Shiro's bonds before disappearing and returning with a washcloth. Shiro jumped when he first felt it, but quickly relaxed, still breathing hard.

When she was satisfied with her cleaning, Allura took the washcloth and the toy back to her bathroom before returning and laying beside Shiro, pulling the blanket up over them.

"How was that?"

Shiro closed his eyes, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "Good. So good."

Allura beamed, kissing his cheek. "Excellent. I'm glad I could assist you."

Shiro opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "I'd be more than happy to return the favor if you wanted."

"Another night. You are more than welcome to stay the night, however." Allura reached over and turned off her bedside lamp. Shiro turned onto his side, putting an arm around her shoulders. With a sigh, he let his eyes slide shut, sleep swiftly taking him under.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
